Tiempo de ¡desvelos!
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: 1885. Una noche sin luna. Una tumba. Amelia y Pacino. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ya te lo digo yo: terceras personas. AmeliaxPacino. ¿Pacmelia? I don't know. A falta de imagen hasta el capítulo de esta noche XD
**Descargo:**

Escrito sin nocturnidad ni alevosía en una estación de trenes madrileña a la una de la tarde —¡No, no descanso ni cuando me voy de vacaciones!—, desde el más puro fangirlismo y fascinación por una pareja que está condenada a no ser y sin ánimo ninguno de lucrarme con esto. Todos los dineros que no voy a ganar les pertenecen a Pablo y Javier Olivares, los creadores de esta maravillosa serie. Bueno, unos poquitines son también para Anaïs Schaaff.

 **Declaración de intenciones:**

1\. Esta historia fue subida a la plataforma quince minutos antes de empezar _Tiempo de valientes II,_ con lo que las tramas mostradas en ese capítulo no las pude tener en cuenta (a diferencia de Amelia, a mi Houdini no me chiva cosas). Téngase en cuenta para comentarios tipo Tu historia está mal. Pacino y Amelia ya se han acostado y ya no existe la tumba de Amelia porque responderé regalando 'pines' al personal iluminado. Por cierto, emitido ya este capítulo, puedo declarar y declaro que ya sabemos por qué Olivares y Schaaff son grandes guionistas y la menda no acierta ni a las quinielas.

2\. En esta historia asumo varias cosas que no han sucedido, en parte porque lo sitúo en un futuro —a día de hoy alternativo, en un universo paralelo en el que Amelia sigue teniendo una tumba— relativamente lejano y en parte para poder dar pábulo a mis mil y una teorías conspiranoicas. La primera de ellas es que con la vuelta de Julián de Filipinas no queda sitio para Pacino en la patrulla canon. Por eso, y porque se habla en el capítulo 14 _Tiempo de Magia_ del reclutamiento del gran Argamasilla, he pensado que ambos podrían formar parte de una segunda patrulla —Junto con el hijo/a secreto/a perdido/a de Ernesto, teoría amadrinada por la locuela de Erinia Aelia—. Pero esta separación no tiene por qué ser traumática ni quiere decir que Pacino y Amelia tengan que dejar de verse, claro está. A Amelia le pones unas palomitas delante y la tienes en tu casa todos los días ;) La otra cosa que he dado por sentada es que Lola Mendieta seguirá intentando liar a Amelia para atraerla a su bando, con lo que no sería de extrañar que siguiera dándole pistas sobre las fotos. Sin embargo, el final de la historia es completamente… ¿loco? No sé. Tampoco es que sea completamente mío, escuché la teoría por los oscuros rincones de internet y la asumí porque me pareció un giro interesante.

3\. En cuanto al lenguaje, ni que decir tiene que me siento más cómoda con personajes como Alonso, por razones obvias. Si obviamos el machismo, la falta de higiene y las faldas que te dejan las canillas al aire -soy friolera en extremo- bien podría decir que he nacido en el siglo equivocado. En cualquier caso, a pesar de que no es mi estilo he intentado no castrar al personaje en los diálogos pero dudo muy mucho que haya llegado al nivel argot cheli de Pacino. Espero no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta J¡Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Tiempo de… ¡desvelos!**

—Date prisa.

Amelia se giró y su voz se perdió, se apagó en la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Con suerte si le habría escuchado el abotonado cuello de su camisa pero, para el chaval, el susurro —casi indistinguible de los sonidos propios del campo y del viento— había sido cristalino. Su exjefa seguía teniendo ese efecto en él, ni en la distancia podía obviarlo: el tono dulce e inocente de ella, esa naturalidad… Esa sonoridad rimbombante en los grandilocuentes monólogos que se marcaba la catalana y la amabilidad que aun así imprimía en cada palabra, provocaban en él un interés desmedido en toda clase de ripio que tuviera a bien abandonar los labios tentadores de la Señorita Folch.

¿Por qué? Pues Pacino tenía la profunda convicción perfectamente fundamentada de que el motivo principal a una predisposición tan humillantemente buena por su parte era que él debía de ser secretamente masoca. No había otra explicación. Por norma general las conversaciones entre ambos terminaban poniendo negro sobre blanco su propia ignorancia pero no podía rehuirlas. Las buscaba de hecho. No, no podía ni quería alejarse.

Desde que tenía nuevos compañeros de patrulla y apenas podía verla, solía perderse por los pasillos del Ministerio con más asiduidad de lo habitual. Había optado por ignorar la vena graciosilla de Argamasilla, cuando bromeaba sobre cómo su nulo sentido de la orientación mejoraba notablemente al atravesar las puertas del tiempo pero por dentro sus comentarios le ponían de una mala hostia de tres pares. Porque tenía razón el de los rayos X. Joder, si es que parecía un puñetero yonki… Y como no podía enfadarse con Amelia, lo hacía consigo mismo. Aunque lo que sí que tenía que reconocer era que a pesar de los quebraderos de cabeza resultaba un alivio conocer al fin a una chica que no era simplemente guapa —que lo era, y además ni siquiera la propia Amelia parecía ser consciente de cuánto—. Era preciosa, y lista. Y muy mandona también.

Pacino levantó la cabeza y con la cara llena de tierra y de sudor la miró, alzando incrédulo una ceja. Pero apenas había luz —salvo la de las escasas estrellas que tililaban temblorosas sobre sus cabezas temerosas— y para cuando lo hizo, Amelia ya había vuelto la vista hacia la verja de entrada al cementerio con lo que no pudo ver su expresión de "ahí hay otra pala". Lo dejó pasar y en lugar de repetirse, la instó a seguir vigilando la desértica entrada del camposanto.

—Es lo que hago —respondió ella, incómoda, medio ofendida casi. Debía de estar molesta por algo más que por las malditas pistas (por no llamarlas putadas) de Lola Mendieta, estaba cantado que había algo que no le había querido contar. Puede que, tal vez, tuviera que ver con… él. Un nombre irrumpió en la mente del chico, como un puñetero bofetón de realidad en todo el careto: Julián. Seis putas letras y una tilde que ya le habían puesto de mala leche.

—No, no es lo que haces —contestó harto ya de la sombra subyacente. Estaba cansado del aura sempiterna, subliminal y etérea que rodeaba a Amelia aún sin estar él presente. Si tan bueno era su Julián y tanto le quería, no entendía por qué cojones no le había pedido ayuda. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Manda huevos, que hacía un frío de tres pares… ¡que tenía los dedos de las manos congelados alrededor del mango!— Lo que haces es meterme caña. Y como venga alguien y nos descubran, lo que es la prisa nos va a servir de poco, chata.

—Discúlpame.

—¿Perdona? —Se… se había… ¿Eso era una disculpa? Una disculpa seca como la mojama, pero una disculpa ¿no? La mera palabreja dejó a Pacino tan conmocionado que incluso dejó de cavar y se incorporó, volviendo a escudriñar la silueta de Amelia esta vez con extrañeza. Pero ella seguía distraída, con sus ojos clarísimos clavados en algún punto del murete de piedra que separaba el terreno sagrado del camino corriente y moliente. Mirándola, cualquiera diría que no había dicho nada, que no había pasado nada. Un momento épico quedaba soterrado al olvido.

—¿Qué? —La muchacha apenas pudo aguantar una carcajada al verle con los dedos en las orejas, como si tuviera los oídos taponados. Sólo por volver a ver esa sonrisa suya la gilipollez había merecido la pena.

—Que es la primera vez que me pides perdón por algo —Sonrió Pacino, hincando de nuevo la pala en la tierra dura e intentando no dejar volar demasiado alto sus ilusiones. Estaba clarísimo que para lo único que Amelia le necesitaba era para doblar el lomo por ella. Y él encantado—, sólo quería asegurarme de que no había escuchado mal.

—Eso no es verd…

—Mayormente... sí. —Sí que lo era, y lo sabía. Por eso rectificó, volviendo a disculparse.

—De acuerdo, sí. Lo siento. Llevas razón, estoy distraída. Perd…

—Amelia… ya está.

—No, no está. Si nos pillan aquí nos podemos meter en un lío, y tú has sido muy…

—No, no. Que ya está. Que aquí ya suena hueco.

Pacino se incorporó un poco aprovechando la verticalidad de la pala y apoyándose en ella, buscando el rostro de la chica. Al escucharle, se acercó tanto al agujero que por un momento pensó que tropezaría con los tacones y se le vendría encima. Si ya de por sí la muchacha era pálida, sin la luna y con el susto, se le antojó más blanca que de costumbre.

—¿Estás segura? —Vio las dudas en los ojos de ella. Aun sabiendo que iban a hacerlo, dudaba, y al hacerlo él también dudó. Pensó en reconfortarla de alguna manera. ¿Un abrazo sería demasiado? Tratándose de Amelia, seguramente sí. Y aún le dolía la jeta del tortazo que le había metido al besarla por asalto… No, mejor no. Se limitó a coger su mano—. Puedo volver a echar la tierra encima y aquí no ha pasado nada.

—No, no… tenemos que hacerlo. —En cuanto sintió su tacto, sus mejillas se incendiaron. Mierda, la había hecho sentirse incómoda—. Lola fue muy clara al respecto, lo que sea que quiere que encuentre está ahí dentro.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Hay que abrirlo, vamos. Ayúdame a bajar.

—Ya lo hago yo, tú sigue fichando la puerta.

—No, yo…

—Amelia…

—Tal vez sea algo… personal.

—¡Nos ha jodido! ¡No va a ser personal! —exclamó intentando no chillar demasiado— Ahí dentro está la explicación a esas absurdas fotografías; personal es, Amelia. Pero también es tu… bueno, ya sabes.

—No pasa nada, de verdad.

—He dicho que no, jefa. Si yo me veo en esta situación la palmo del susto, seguro. Así que no me vengas con que no pasa nada… que pasa. Y mucho.

—Esa no soy yo, Pacino… es mi cuerpo, únicamente.

—Sí, y probablemente no esté de tan buen ver como acostumbra, así que tira para la verja que ya me ocupo yo. —De improviso, Amelia saltó al interior del agujero cayendo casi sobre él, como había previsto en un principio. Sólo que no fue tan romántico como había imaginado en su cabeza. Entre lo pequeño que era el sitio y el vestido enorme apenas podían moverse—. Amelia, es innego…

—¡Shhh! Hay alguien ahí fuera. —La chica se asomó brevemente por encima del montículo de tierra y acto seguido se agachó, con prisa— Le he visto moverse.

—Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones.

—¿Ilusiones de qué? —Amelia tiró de la manga de su camisa, obligándole a parapetarse con ella. Estaban muy cerca, tanto que casi respiraban cada uno el vaho del otro. Giró la cabeza, intentando centrarse.

—De ná… De ná. Y digo yo, ¿no deberíamos… no sé, irnos?

—¿Quieres acabar en una prisión del siglo XI? —Ella le miró divertida, como si fuese algo evidente y él estuviera de guasa… pero no. Si tan manifiesto era el chiste, él no lo había cogido.

—¿No? —Dudaba si había dado la respuesta correcta... ¿Habría una respuesta acertada, en todo caso? La chica se encogió aún más a su lado. Quería abrazarla o algo. Se sentía incómodo viéndola tan desvalida ante el cruel _fatum_. Era obvio que estaba siendo un momento muy duro para ella, sus zapatitos de tacón repicaban sobre la tapa del féretro en donde ella misma yacía. Se podía respirar en el aire el conflicto interno.

—No nos da tiempo a llegar a la puerta sin que nos vean —resolvió al fin, volviendo a centrarse en el problema que les acuciaba en ese momento— Recemos para que sea el cuidador, o algún paisano.

—¡Pues joder con el paisano! ¡No tenía día para visitar a los difuntos! —Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, pensando aún en lo que había dicho Amelia de que les iban a enchironar por aquello. No estaba seguro de cómo era la vida en una choza medieval, pero si era la trena del Ministerio muy a gusto no se debía estar. Además… que ya se había acostumbrado a las comodidades del siglo XXI. Muy mala cara debió de verle su compañera de trincheras porque sintió como unos dedos se deslizaban por su antebrazo y, al llegar a su mano, se entrelazaban con los suyos propios.

—Pase lo que pase, gracias. —Quiso preguntar por los motivos de tal agradecimiento pero estaba seguro de que Amelia lo habría tomado con otro sentido. Seguía preguntándose por qué él, por qué no Alonso o Julián. Pero su curiosidad tuvo que esperar para verse satisfecha un poco más.

—¿Se puede saber qué carajo estáis haciendo? —El corazón se le paró en seco al ver la silueta del hombre que les acechaba. Al principio no le reconoció pero tras el susto inicial vislumbró el perfil recortado de su compañero de misiones.

—¡Hostia Quini!¡Qué susto, coño!

—¡Qué susto ni leches! ¡Y no me llames Quini! ¡Que te he dicho un millón de veces que me llamo Joaquín!

—Relaja, que te va a dar un amarillo… —Sonrió, pero a Argamasilla no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia— No te mosquees que estoy de cachondeo, hombre. Además, Quini mola cantidubi… Quini.

—¡No intentes enredarme como haces siempre, Pacino! ¡Esta vez no va a funcionar! Señorita Folch, disculpe usted mis modales de esta noche… —Miró a la chica y por primera vez en su vida la vio blanca como la cal del susto. Aquello no estaba previsto, se salía del plan y… ¡no podían implicar también a Argamasilla! Todo empezaba a desbaratarse. Intentó pensar en una milonga creíble. No podía ser difícil, ¿no? En el fondo y en la superficie, Argamasilla era casi tan pánfilo como Amelia. Sólo tenía que encontrar una buena excusa para estar abriendo la tumba de su exjefa en 1940— pero creo que se me debe una explicación.

—¿Nos has seguido, Colombo?

—Quería cerciorarme. —Pacino se esforzó por pensar aún más rápido— Y tienes que admitir que tu actitud es muy sospechosa últim…

—¡Perdió las llaves!

—¿Qué? —Era una gilipollez como un castillo de grande pero tenía que callar a Argamasilla, desviar la conversación. Además, a falta de una excusa creíble era mejor quitarle hierro al asunto— Te escapas en medio de la noche, con la mujer que te tiene sorbido los sesos (con perdón de la señorita)

—¡Lo dice el que no se come una rosca ni de coña! Y tú sigue piando que te endiño. —Se giró para excusarse con Amelia—. El tío cachondo… No… no me tienes… No me… ¡Corta el rollo Joaquín!

—¿Que corte el rollo?¿Y el hoyo?

—¿Qué hoyo?

—¡Pacino!

—¡Argamasilla!

—Que qué hacéis en un hoyo, Pacino. Y con una caja vacía.

—Como sigas dándole al molinete, tío, palmarla.

—¿Cómo que vacía? —Intervino al fin Amelia, sorprendida, escudriñando al portento.

—Pues vacía, Señorita Folch. ¡Vacía!

Por primera vez en toda la noche Amelia buscó los ojos oscuros de Pacino por iniciativa propia. Se agachó y, con inusitada fuerza para la señorita que le suponían que era, abrió contra toda recomendación la tapa de su propio ataúd. Tras ella, Pacino tampoco pudo contener la sorpresa al ver el interior de caja, como bien había dicho su Quini, vacía.

—¡Es la leche en bote!

—No entiendo nada —confesó Argamasilla asumiendo que poco más les iba a sacar.

—Bienvenido al club —contestó Amelia, turbada, y desnortada aún por lo que dicho descubrimiento venía a significar.


End file.
